Fling
by Aria Fox
Summary: Take two lonely heroes, how easy is it for them to fall in love? Futurefic Chlollie/Past Chruce


Author: Jo  
Title: Fling-Chloe's Perspective

Pairing: Chlollie past Chruce  
Rating: T  
Summary: Take two lonely heroes, how easy is it for them to fall in love?

Chloe woke to soft kisses being placed along her back, a hint of tongue lazily working upwards. Brain fuzzy, fighting sleep, she arched into the caress, her low moan of appreciation lost in the depths of the pillow.

When he paused, resting his head in the crook of her neck Chloe felt surrounded. It felt nice, very nice in fact.

"Morning Watchtower." Turning her head Chloe ignored the smug grin. Oliver Queen worked the messy bed-head look and was, unfortunately, all too aware of the fact. In contrast she knew that she had never had a good case of bed-hair in her life. The continued use of her moniker hurt, Watchtower, Sidekick, even the occasional endearment, he never called her by her name any more.

She had to ignore the sting it generated after all fair is fair, she never called him anything.

To him this Watchtower and Green Arrow, releasing tension, Chloe and Oliver had no place here.

For her this was Chloe Sullivan post Bruce Wayne aka JackassBat break up therapy.

"Hey." Oliver smiled in response to her shaky greeting, dropping a light kiss on her shoulder blade. Feeling nervous at the warmth in his expression, Chloe racked her brain for something else to say. "Um...Have you...er...seen my bag?" Not giving him a chance to answer she scrambled out from under him. Limbs languid and uncooperative she almost crashed onto the floor. Managing to land on her knees instead of her face , Chloe got up with as much dignity as she could muster. Thankfully her fumbling had freed the quilt somewhat, clutching it to her chest Chloe chanced a look at Oliver. Who was no doubt getting a kick out of her foolish behaviour.

Instead she saw his gaze was fixed behind her, twisting her head Chloe saw the large mirror above the dressing table. Offering a full view of her naked ass, damn.

Huffing a breath, full of frustration and embarrassment, Chloe let the quilt puddle around her feet and retreated to the livingroom/seating area.

The hotel room he had hurriedly rented was nice, more luxurious than anything she or her Planet budget could run to. This five-star mini apartment was Oliver's idea of 'somewhere close, with a bed, screw the bed, couch, floor...Jesus...do that again.' Lust fogged up brain or not it seemed Queen standards would not be compromised.

A door slammed, moments later she heard the sound of water gushing through pipes. Feeling like she could finally breathe Chloe rushed back to the bedroom grabbing an oversized bathrobe from the closet and her leather costume from the floor. Half convinced it was some sort ruse to lure her back into the bedroom Chloe did not linger.

Shoving her arms into the bathrobe Chloe tied it closed becoming aware of the strong smell of sex clinging to her skin. With a longing look at her clothes and the balcony doors Chloe flopped onto the couch.

She had two choices here, get dressed and leave or stay and face the consequences of her actions.

The idea of putting on clothes without at least a quick wash was instinctively repellent. Always before she had been able to sneak into a bathroom and then out the nearest exit. If nothing else this 'situation' had honing her stealth skills to a professional level. He had managed to circumvented her this time, which was irritating. Weakened her with lots of bone melting sex and then, and she would bet her custom made laptop on this, set some sort of alarm to make sure she did not make her escape before he woke up.

Their last encounters had proven how ineffective counterstrikes were if he waited. Avoidance thy name be Chloe Sullivan.

The burning question in Chloe's mind was why did she keep falling onto Green Arrow like a hungry she-wolf? Was his distorted, metallic voice really that much of a turn on? There had to be something wrong with her, there really did. All it took was a sardonic twist of his lips, a twitch of the biceps, a whispered warning in her ear and bam she wanted him. Deciding that testing the escape theory would give him too much leverage Chloe smoothed down her hair as best she could and waited.

It was time to stop this. It was nice, okay more than nice, it was awesome, mind blowing, thrilling, scary and plain fun during but afterwards...afterwards was a messy mess that got sticker each time she indulged herself. Were weeks of guilt worth a few hours of escapism?

Chloe sighed heavily, head hitting the back of the couch, she needed coffee, no way was she dealing with Oliver post-coital without the prospect of caffeine in her immediate future.

"You're here?" Oliver stood in the arch between the bedroom and livingroom, a blue towel slung around his waist and drying his hair with another. Startled Chloe snatched her hand back from the phone as though it had been burned. Mouth suddenly dry she licked her lips. "Usually you..." Oliver let the sentence trail off, waving a hand towards the door. Huh, maybe she had overestimated his desire to keep her here.

"I thought we should talk." A blatant lie and she knew, by the quirk of his lips, he was not the least bit fooled.

"So talk." Not moving from the archway. Oliver looped the towel he had been using on his hair around his neck giving her a level look. It spoke of indulgence and a temporary willingness to hear what you wished to say. It was all too easy for her to imagine him in a business suit giving that exact same look to a bumbling employee.

Tension twisting the her stomach, Chloe shifted on the couch so she was kneeling and facing him directly. "I've been thinking I should take some time away from the League." What? She had been thinking no such thing!

"Chloe," Ha! So you do remember my name. "You're a integrable part of the team, if things are getting a bit much we can look at the schedule, arrange something." A hard edge crept into his voice, "but if your backing out because of us-"

"No!" Yes you fool! You and Bruce damn him to hell Wayne! "I've almost finished Lionel's memoirs and my agent is insisting on tours and TV interviews. I'll be too much of a liability, that much limelight is a huge risk to everybody."

Intrigued Oliver tilted his head. "That explosive?" he asked.

Chloe laughed softly, thinking of the tapes and diaries that had been hand delivered the day after Lionel's funeral. "You have no idea. Lex is going to going to pitch a fit. He may even change his name."

Oliver nodded and then simply disappeared into the gloom of the bedroom.

Biting her lip Chloe stared down at the white sleeves covering her clenched fists. So that's how you end an affair then. Utter any nonsense that pops into your head and poof it's over, no bang, no whimper just stoic acceptance.

They always found it easy to let her go.


End file.
